Hap♥pily Members
This page consists of all current and former members of the J-pop group Hap♥pily. The group is known for their ever-fluctuating line-up, with "graduations" and auditions held nearly every year. As of June 2017, there have been a total of 120 members altogether, 19 graduated members, and 4 generations (excluding Interns, Transfers, Tokushu, Draft, and Kennin). There are currently 101 members in Hap♥pily. Members 1st Generation * Announced March 3, 2016 Members (21): Aizawa Chiari, Araki Kaeda, Egami Sakiko, Fujimaki Madoka, Imamura Mayuko, Kajiyama Yuko, Kawasaki Sayana, Kobayashi Hanabi, Masaoka Aika, Miyawaki Seina, Mizuno Nabiki, Morioka Michiyo, Muro Ame, Nishimoto Aito, Nozara Chie, Sakurai Yukari, Suzuki Yuriko, Tanizaki Aine, Tsujimura Nao, Ukiyo Nozomi, Wakatsuki Hana * Team H (5): Aizawa Chiari, Kobayashi Hanabi, Masaoka Aika, Muro Ame, Wakatsuki Hana * Team P (7): Fujimaki Madoka, Imamura Mayuko, Miyawaki Seina, Mizuno Nabiki, Morioka Michiyo, Tsujimura Nao, Ukiyo Nozomi * Team Y (2): Kawasaki Sayana, Sakurai Yukari * FOREVER Team F (1): Nozara Chie * Graduated (3): Kajiyama Yuko, Suzuki Yuriko, Tanizaki Aine * Former Kenkyuusei (3): Egami Sakiko, Nishimoto Aito, Araki Kaeda 2nd Generation * Announced in May 22, 2016 Members (21): Aoki Yoru, Funaki Moeka, Goto Izuna, Inao Yui, Inoue Sayami, Itou Rika, Kahae Hanayo, Kamachi Yuriko, Kataoka Miyo, Okabe Nyoko, Okada Kaida, Suzuki Rika, Tabuchi Akari, Takei Miyubi, Teshima Moa, Tomioka Miyuki, Tomonaga Yui, Ui Mitsu, Uoya Hime, Usami Ikumi, Yanagi Misa * Team H (6): Aoki Yoru, Funaki Moeka, Kahae Hanayo, Kamachi Yuriko, Okada Kaida, Usami Ikumi * Team P (9): Goto Izuna, Inao Yui, Inoue Sayami, Tabuchi Akari, Takei Miyubi, Teshima Moa, Tomonaga Yui, Ui Mitsu, Yanagi Misa * Team Y (5): Itou Rika, Okabe Nyoko, Suzuki Rika, Tomioka Miyuki, Uoya Hime * Graduated (1): Kataoka Miyo 3rd Generation * Announced October 1, 2016 Members (9): Akiyama Mirai, Hashimoto Haruka, Kohima Sayaka, Shinoda Eva, Takabe Risana, Takeuchi Mayu, Yamamoto Yui, Yamato Naki, Yanagi Eiko * Team H (2): Hashimoto Haruka, Takeuchi Mayu, Yamato Naki * Team P (2): Shinoda Eva, Takabe Risana * Team Y (7): Akiyama Mirai, Kohima Sayaka, Yamamoto Yui, Yanagi Eiko 4th Generation * Announced December, 2016 Members (15): Aria Smith, Emma Davis, Eva Jones, Jukodo Nana, Layla Clark, Madison Moore, Mishima Sakura, Mori Hanabi, Onishi Aika, Ota Rika, Saiki Moa, Suzuki Rena, Takishida Ayaka, Terada Ayame, Tsunoda Tomu, Uehara Honami * Team H (6): Aria Smith, Eva Jones, Jukodo Nana, Layla Clark, Mori Hanabi, Onishi Aika * Team P (5): Emma Davis, Madison Moore, Suzuki Rena, Takishida Ayaka, Terada Ayame * Team Y (4): Mishima Sakura, Saiki Moa, Tsunoda Tomu, Uehara Honami * Former Kenkyuusei (1): Ota Rika Internship 1st Generation Members (8): Aria Smith, Brooklyn Anderson, Emma Davis, Eva Jones, Grace Martinez, Layla Clark, Madison Moore, Savannah Robinson * Internship Ended (8): Aria Smith, Eva Jones, Layla Clark, Savannah Robinson, Brooklyn Anderson, Emma Davis, Grace Martinez, Madison Moore Transferred Members (22): Elizabeth, Hama Miyu, Hanari Marie, Ijiri Asuna, Isobe Furu, Kamachi Suzuki, Kijimuta Kiara, Mazaki Manami, Minamoto Perun, Miyazaki Sakura, Nishikawa Oreo, Noguchi Uru, Omori Uka, Ota Shizuka, Royama Steran, Shigi Rin, Shinozaki Lucy, Takabe Miyu, Uesugi Ayaka, Uchida Sakura, Yamura Dia, Yoshihara Yuko * Team H (5): Hanari Marie, Kijimuta Kiara, Mazaki Manami, Royama Steran, Takabe Miyu, Yoshihara Yuko * Team P (7): Hama Miyu, Ijiri Asuna, Kamachi Suzuki, Minamoto Perun, Ota Shizuka, Uesugi Ayaka * Graduated (10): Isobe Furu, Omori Uka, Elizabeth, Shigi Rin, Noguchi Uru, Uchida Sakura, Yamura Dia, Miyazaki Sakura, Nishikawa Oreo, Shinozaki Lucy Draft 1st Generation *Announced January, 2017 Members (1): Yasui Manatsu * Team H (1): Yasui Manatsu 2nd Generation *Announced January, 2018 Members (5): Imaizumi Marina, Maruyama Vanessa, Matsuzawa Haruka, Noguchi Mina, Yoshida Hika * Kenkyuusei (5): Imaizumi Marina, Matsuzawa Haruka, Maruyama Vanessa, Noguchi Mina, Yoshida Hika Kennin 1st Generation *Announced February, 2016 Members (1): Yoshihara Yuko * Concurrency Ended (1): Yoshihara Yuko 2nd Generation Members (2): Kojima Zirer * Team P (2): Kojima Zirer Tokushu 1st Generation *Announced February, 2016 Members (3): Abe Maaya, Fukuoka Sayaka, Minamoto Sakura * Team H (1): Minamoto Sakura * Team P (1): Abe Maaya * Graduated (1): Fukuoka Sayaka 2nd Generation *Announced January, 2017 Members (12): Chiba Aika, Fuchi Diamondi, Funaki Reina, Ijiri Miori, Keri Samie, Kodama Asuka, Mazaki Emie, Nakada Haruka, Nakamura Chisato, Tanaka Miku, Tanuma Namiko, Ukiyo Ito * Team H (5): Fuchi Diamondi, Funaki Reina, Kodama Asuka, Tanaka Miku, Tanuma Namiko * Team P (2): Nakamura Chisato, Ukiyo Ito * Team Y (5): Chiba Aika, Ijiri Miori, Keri Samie, Mazaki Emie, Nakada Haruka 3rd Generation *Announced January, 2018 Members (6): Bando Sae, Ichihara Yume, Miyamoto Yuka, Sakamoto Aika, Tanigawa Sora, Wakatsuki Ami * Kenkyuusei (6): Bando Sae, Ichihara Yume, Miyamoto Yuka, Sakamoto Aika, Tanigawa Sora, Wakatsuki Ami Chart Team H Team P Team Y Kenkyuusei Category:Hap♥pily